Estimado Profesor
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: -Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Clive asintió con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro no estuviese nada contento. Eso era justamente lo que él temía. One-shot.


**(** ** _El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende_** **-Blaise Pascal).**

"Estimado profesor:"

El joven se quedó mirando las dos palabras por un momento, pensando si de verdad sería una buena idea. Ahora mismo se encontraba en su escritorio, y se disponía a escribirle una carta al profesor Layton para indicarle que fuera a la relojería de Midland Road, pero las dudas de última hora le asaltaron. Después de todo lo que le había costado, ¿estaba seguro de que quería arriesgarse y echar a perder la única oportunidad que tenía de vengarse?

-Clive, ya ha llegado el paquete.

-Voy.

Se levantó y bajó a la recepción de la relojería, no sin antes guardar la carta en uno de los cajones de su mesa, ya se encargaría de escribirla más tarde. Una señora mayor, bajita y con el pelo morado le estaba esperando con una caja en sus manos.

-Aquí tienes, y el desayuno estará en unos minutos.

-Gracias Crystal -respondió el joven mientras cogía el paquete y le daba un beso en la mejilla a la anciana.

Subió a su habitación sin perder ni un segundo, y al entrar cerró la puerta. Se quitó el pijama y se probó el atuendo que había dentro del paquete. Cuando acabó se miró en el espejo y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver que se parecía a Luke Triton más de lo que había esperado. Si sus padres no hubieran muerto hace años en aquella fatídica explosión habría considerado la opción de hacerse unas pruebas de ADN con el chico para asegurarse de que no eran hermanos.

Aquella explosión. Causada por Bill Hawks.

La expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente al mismo tiempo que una onda de odio se expandía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que tirase todo lo que había en la mesa en un arrebato de ira. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Incluso después de tanto años aún perdía los nervios cada vez recordaba aquel hecho. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya había recuperado la calma y decidió ir a la trastienda para ver como iban las cosas por ahí abajo y hablar un rato con su socio.

-Quartz tengo que bajar un momento, ¿te importa encender el ascensor?

-Claro que no, me pagas para eso -le contestó riendo. Sin embargo, antes de hacer lo que le pidió se giró y le preguntó algo-. Hijo, no sé qué pretendes hacer con esto, ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Clive asintió tímidamente a la pregunta de Quartz. Claro que quería venganza, claro que no iba a dejar que el primer ministro se saliera con la suya. Pero lo que más claro tenía era que Londres necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. Entonces, ¿por qué una parte de él aún se resistía a llevar a cabo el plan?

Quartz suspiró pero puso en marcha el mecanismo del reloj. Descendieron varios metros, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

-No tardes mucho. Me gustaría almorzar a una hora decente y tú ni siquiera has desayunado.

-Será rápido.

Al salir de la relojería una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios cuando vio que el Londres del "futuro" ya estaba casi listo, y de verdad se parecía a la ajetreada ciudad. _Lo que puede hacer el dinero_ pensó.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se dirigió a la fábrica que había al otro lado de la imitación del río Támesis, donde seguramente se encontraría Dimitri, y efectivamente estaba en su interior, en la zona de explosivos.

-¿Cómo va todo?

Dimitri giró la cabeza algo sorprendido, no esperaba que Clive bajase tan pronto, pero aún así le sonrío.

-De maravilla -le contestó mientras volvía a admirar la obra de arte que tenía enfrente y le daba la espalda por segunda vez-. Ha quedado muy convincente, pero aún tienen que hacer pruebas con la iluminación para ver como hacen los ciclos diurnos y nocturnos.

-Perfecto. Yo estoy a punto de acabar la carta -Mentira, aún tenía que resolver ese pequeño conflicto interno, pero le había costado mucho convencer a Dimitri para que dejase que Layton formase parte del juego, y no quería echar a perder su esfuerzo por su tardía indecisión.

-Vale, pero no la envíes cuando acabes, no queremos que llegue antes de que esté listo.

-Sino Crystal le puede entretener con un puzle.

-Cierto.

Hubo un silencio largo después de esto, y Clive no pudo evitar morderse el labio de los nervios al darse cuenta de que en menos de dos semanas el plan se pondría en marcha. Sólo faltaban los últimos retoques, y entonces su venganza estaría más cerca de completarse que nunca.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Clive asintió con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro no estuviese nada contento. Eso era justamente lo que él temía.

-Por cierto Dove -Dimitri se dio la vuelta y le miró seriamente- aún no entiendo porque quieres que venga Layton.

La pregunta le pilló algo desprevenido, ya habían hablado de este tema, y el hecho de que le volviese a hacer la misma pregunta le hacía creer que Dimitri estaba empezando a sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Para divertirme un rato con él.

-Pues a lo mejor esa diversión nos sale cara. Es una de las mentes más brillantes de todo Londres.

\- Lo sé -vaya que si lo sabía. Se había dedicado a seguir al profesor durante los últimos meses para analizar que clase de persona era, y aunque había escuchado que era un hombre inteligente y caballeroso nunca se habría imaginado hasta que extremos el profesor podía llegar a ser un hombre perfecto- al igual que sé que su novia, Claire, murió en aquella explosión -Pudo notar como Dimitri apretó un poco los puños cuando mencionó ese hecho-. Tal vez consigamos convencerle de que se puede volver atrás en el tiempo y quien sabe, a lo mejor nos ayuda.

-No sé, tengo mis dudas. Los científicos tienen un motivo de peso para trabajar, o construyen la máquina o no vuelven a casa, pero Layton puede volver al "presente" cuando quiera.

-Quien sabe Dimitri, el dolor provocado por la pérdida de un ser querido nos impulsa a hacer cosas inimaginables.

-Ya veo, el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende, ¿no? -Dimitri sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Aún sigues siendo un crío Dove.

Sin decir nada más abandonó la estancia, dejando a Clive solo. Echó un vistazo alrededor y admiró las distintas cajas que contenían los explosivos. Era una suerte que Dimitri no hubiera preguntado por ellos, porque no tenía una respuesta preparada. Y entonces se volvió a hacer la pregunta, ¿de verdad era necesario? Él en el fondo no quería hacerlo, pero el dolor causado por la muerte de sus padres era demasiado, y la sed de venganza que se derivaba de ese sentimiento le cegaba.

Por eso quería que el profesor entrase en el juego. Él se encargaría de que no cometiese ninguna locura. Ya le salvó la vida una vez, y estaba seguro de que lo volvería a hacer.

Sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamiento y miró la estancia por última vez antes de salir al exterior para volver a la relojería. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por acabar esa maldita carta, la que resultaría ser la llave de su salvación.


End file.
